La guerra definitiva por Equestria- 1000 años despues
by The Horned Reaper
Summary: Después de 1000 años de coronar a Twilight, las mane 6 ya no existen, y Twilight ya no puede utilizar los elementos de la Armonía, justo en esos momentos un enemigo poderoso emerge desde las profundidades uno que si representa un peligro para el mundo de los ponis.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

Esta historia nos trasladara a conocer el lado malvado y como se vería desde su perspectiva. El guardián (Protagonista) se sitúa en lo profundo de la tierra y tiene que defenderla de los héroes de Equestria que vienen de la superficie, para así poder conquistar el mundo de los Ponis (o más bien destruirlo por completo). También tendrá que conquistar a los villanos de Equestria que han bajado de la superficie porque nosotros somos su competencia y así tener total control del mundo. Esto rompe el esquema de la mayoría de las historias, basándose en ser "el malo".

IT'S GOOD TO BE BAD…


	2. Chapter 1: Una guerra imprevista

Capítulo 1: Una guerra imprevista

Tarde de sol, paz de aldea…

Tarde de sol...

Desde el abra se puso a contemplar la villa natal. Media legua quebrada arriba se asentaba el pueblo. Era humilde: casas de una sola planta, con techumbre de barro, lo que le daba un aspecto terroso. Sólo el arbolado, molles en su mayoría, algunos álamos y eucaliptos, resaltaban la verde jugosidad de su fronda sobre la pardura del caserío. A la orilla del villorrio, la ancha playa grísea por donde el río arrastra sus aguas azulosas con tedio, por el arenal sediento.

Es un futuro lejano, donde la paz y la armonía reinan, las cosas no andaban mejor para un pony, después de mil años de coronar a la Princesa Twilight, el reino se veía más hermoso que nunca era un lugar apacible y bello hasta que…

-¡Princesa! Noticias desde el sur de Equestria!... Su alteza - Entra un soldado real muy agitado, parece que hubiera corrido varios kilómetros hacia el castillo.

-¿Si?- Pregunta la princesa Celestia.

-Nos avisan de comportamientos extraños bajo la superficie. No sabemos lo que pasa pero seguro que no será nada agradable cuando salga.

-¿Bajo la superficie?- Se pregunta Celestia hasta que abre sus ojos como platos y llama a sus guardias ordenándoles que llamen al nuevo capitán de la guardia real de esa época, Skybird Trill,

Después de unos minutos viene el capitán:

-¿Su alteza?

-Mande un grupo de exploradores al sur de Equestria, y oculten bien la prisión de piedra de Discord, por nada del mundo debe saber que Discord sigue aquí, si es lo que creo que es… Equestria estará en serio peligro.

-¿Pero quién su majestad?

-Solo haga lo que le digo.

-¡Si, su majestad!- Saliendo de la habitación a galope rápido se topa con un guardia.

-¿Que paso?- le pregunta el guardia al capitán.

-No lo sé, pero si la princesa esta tan asustada, debe ser algo muy importante.

Luego de eso, los caballeros y nobles, hasta incluso ladrones y asesinos, fueron llamados a un consejo con la princesa Luna, ya que la princesa Celestia estaba muy agitada por la noticia al sur.

-Comencemos la reunión, cada pony con un arma debe ser reclutado, a ir al subterráneo de inmediato, el enemigo más fuerte se ha desatado de las penumbras del infierno.- Dice la Princesa Luna.

-Pero si es un enemigo tan poderoso, ¿porque no utilizan los elementos de la armonía, y lo encierran en una prisión de piedra como a Discord?- Dice un simple noble.

-El enemigo esta vez, no es como Discord, ni como Chrysalis o el Rey Sombra, este SI es un verdadero peligro para Equestria, él no la va a dominar, el, la va a aplastar, por favor, necesitamos su ayuda, desde los ladrones hasta los caballeros, necesitamos a cada uno de ustedes, les pregunto: ¿Quieren ver arder Equestria?

-¡NO!- Dijeron los ponis de todas las clases, al unísono.

-Entonces acompáñenos en esta cruzada y derrotemos a este enemigo, si nos sobrepasa abremos perdido.

-Su alteza, le prometo que nosotros los nobles, no le fallaremos.

-Nosotros tampoco su majestad, solo somos simples ladrones, pero utilizaremos nuestro ingenio para destrozar a este enemigo.

-También nosotros, los asesinos, asaltaremos a ese enemigo. Nos camuflaremos bien en la oscuridad del subterráneo.

-Y con todo nuestro apoyo Su alteza real, la guardia y el ejército estamos en la guerra.

-Bien… está decidido.- Dijo Luna concluyendo la reunión.


	3. Chapter 2: Dodge Juntion

Chapter 2: Grito de guerra- Dodge Juntion

**Información: Dodge Juntion… Ubicado en el reino de Equestria, la gente de Dodge Juntion solo padece de músculos faciales doloridos, y no de ántrax como esperábamos. Dodge Juntion es una asquerosa tierra de buen humor, y cortes frivolidad.**

* * *

Se veía oscuro, mientras yo, caminaba por unos túneles sombríos en lo profundo de la tierra, causan mis pisadas un eco, que se oye en todos los túneles, mientras bostezo y me estiro de mi larga siesta obligada, veo a lo lejos el débil resplandor de una antorcha y camino hacia la antorcha, que al acercarse se puede ver una pequeña puerta a la que llegaba a una sala maltratada, y en ella se veían varias ventanas en ellas grabadas las hazañas de una pony color purpura y esas 2 detestables ponis que me mandaron en lo profundo, esas 2 estúpidas alicornio, ¡Como las odio! Pero ya no importa, de todos modos siempre hay un bueno que siempre liquida al villano.

Va como odio esas historias.

¿Que habrán hecho con Discord? Mi buen aliado, tal vez lo tienen oculto por alguna parte,

Los dos fuimos los gobernantes más fuertes en todo el mundo hasta que me dormí y en un instante 2 indefensas ponis me lanzaron un pequeño resplandor de arco iris cuando estaba desprotegido y me mandaron a los profundo, ahora con el simple tacto al sol, me incendiaria y desaparecería de este mundo de los vivos para siempre.

Mientras veo esas ventanas con esas pequeñas hazañas de esa pony extraña puedo ver a Discord y fue derrotado tal y como lo sospeche, al verlo me puse a pensar '' ¿Qué tal si esta vez me derrotan? ¿Si derrotaron a Discord con esas estúpidas gemas que hare yo? No creo estar lo suficientemente poderoso como para reconquistar lo que una vez fue mío y de Discord'' cuando de mi detrás aparece un vampiro, con vos elegante, sin sentimientos y devorando un topo, era mi viejo mentor.

-Hola viejo amigo- Le dije yo.

-Bienvenido Guardián, ante ti se extiende un reino feliz y despreocupado aunque casualmente las princesas Celestia y Luna, gobernantes de este reino se han enterado de tu presencia en sus tierras – Me dice mi mentor.

-Ya veo- le digo yo y le pregunto- ¿Cómo estuviste en todos estos milenios que me fui al inframundo?- A lo que él me respondió:

-Aburrido- Se notaba que seguía siendo aburrido y serio, después de todo ya está muerto y no es un pony ni un demonio, es un tipo de criatura extraña que nunca vi y se lo dije, a lo que él me respondió:

-Guardián, yo no he permanecido aquí como un idiota, aburriéndome sin hacer nada más que comer y dormir más contemplar estos pequeños túneles esperando tu llegada para jugar y bromear, te he esperado porque sabía que volverías y quería terminar lo que Discord no pudo una vez que despertó, destruir Equestria.

Mientras me afirmaba que Discord despertó pero al instante lo derrotaron no era bueno para mi cometido.

-Muy bien ya veo, lo siento- Le dije al mentor mientras me disculpaba, había olvidado lo serio que era.

-Bien, ahora te contare la situación de Equestria:

Los elementos raros que usaron Celestia y Luna ya no tienen poseedor- Dijo mientras se dibujó una sonrisa en mi rostro mientras el continuaba hablando.

Había ciertas e indefensas ponis que portaban los 6 elementos pero 5 de ellas ya están muertas, murieron un milenio atrás.

Me asuste un poco y al instante le pregunte: -¿Y la otra?

-Es la pony color purpura que ves en esas ventanas, se convirtió en princesa pero no te preocupes, no representa peligro.

-¡Espera!- Lo interrumpí- En estos cuadros veo a varios villanos mediocres y a Discord ser derrotado por esa pony y ¿Me dices que no hay peligro?

-Sin las otras 5 no creo que haga mucho guardián.

- No lo se me parece sospechoso, quien sabe tal vez ahora ella controle los 6 a voluntad- Le dije.

-Guardián te lo digo no causara problemas.

-Bien ¿Algo más?- Le pregunte en tono de sarcasmo.

-Solo que en todo el reino nos están buscando, parece que su despertar llevo señales al mundo de arriba y ahora todo el reino está cavando hasta lo profundo para encontrarnos, tendrás que ser precavido y astuto si quieres cumplir tu venganza y recuperar tu cuerpo.

-¿Mi cuerpo?- Entonces recordé que mi cuerpo se destruyó junto con mi reinado, solo la ira, las lágrimas de dolor, el pánico, miedo y sangre de los ponis me ayudaran a recuperar mi cuerpo.

-Guardián, nadie te podrá percibir así, ni siquiera las criaturas que invoques- Mostrándome una máscara antigua- Esto te pertenecía hace milenios ahora te lo devuelvo- me decía mientras me daba mi mascara antigua la que me brindaría poderes infinitos mayores al de los dioses hasta de 3 princesas juntas, pero claro, solo si reúno la maldad que necesito para reconstruir mi cuerpo.

-Cambiando el tema necesitaras invocar algunos lacayos.

-¿Que tan pronto?- Le pregunte.

-El señor de esta tierra está cerca.

-Ya veo.

-Es el campeón local, ''Lord Vasillius'' posee la primera gema pórtico que tú necesitas, eso te ayudara a poder llegar al mundo de arriba atravesando la puerta de los héroes que llegan a lo profundo de la tierra, que solo se abrirá si posees esa preciosa piedra.

-Pero al simple tacto con el sol me pulverizare- Le digo al mentor.

-Derrotar al Lord de cada tierra lo ayudara a tener el suficiente poder para obscurecer el mundo de arriba y ni Celestia ni Luna podrán revertir su conjuro además sus ciervos lo ayudaran a que recupere su cuerpo sembrando caos y destrucción.

-Bien empecemos- Me dije a mi mismo, ya no podía contener las ganas de volver a tener mi cuerpo, y ya no ser un simple fantasma que podría ni tocar a una rata.

-Bien Guardián, te ayudaría pero me tengo que mantener fresco y esos asquerosos ponis tienen antorchas y no quiero quemarme, además ya no sirvo para pelear, buena suerte.

Me dice mi mentor mientras desaparece en la oscuridad de los túneles, mientras yo observaba las ventanas y debo admitir que me dio algo de miedo esa pony color purpura parecería que ella me derrotaría, pero por el momento no era importante, tenía que enfocarme en destruir a ese Lord marica y recuperar aunque sea una parte de mi cuerpo, así que me puse en marcha, pero seguía sin tener magia, no podía invocar lacayos, duendes o acólitos, y sin cuerpo no podía pelear cuando oigo varios latidos viniendo de una puerta vieja y llena de tierra, camuflada perfectamente con la demás tierra del lugar, al abrirla pude ver un corazón enorme palpitando, cuando se me aparece el mentor otra vez diciéndome:

-Contempla tu corazón de la mazmorra, protégelo bien. Porque si es destruido, serás desterrado de esta tierra para siempre- Y mostrándome a través de las paredes de roca y tierra podía ver al señor de la tierra- Ahí va el impresionante Lord Vasillius; es el quien tiene la preciosa gema. Pero solo cuando hayas reunido suficiente fuerza podrás desafiarlo y conquistar tu premio- Me dice mientras me lleva a otro lugar, era un cráter maloliente y vacío, pero cuando me le acerque salieron llamas y se creó un agujero enorme que parecía no tener fin- Contempla tu pórtico; es la puerta de la cual entran nuevas criaturas a tus dominios, si tienes buena estancia y comida para ellas se quedaran en la mazmorra y pelearan o trabajaran por ti. Ahora ve y destruye a Lord Vasillius para borrar las sonrisas de los rostros de los ponis que abundan esta tierra.

-Muy bien, Lo hare- Le digo a mi mentor, cuando ¡Sorpresa!- al acercarme a mi corazón, tuve mi magia en mis manos, la magia oscura que me serviría para agarrar y poner orden en mis dominios. Entonces me aparecieron 3 duendes y 1 acolito fiel.

-Señor – Dijeron todos al Unísono mi mentor sí que pensó bien en lo que me serviría para conquistar esta tierra, entonces di mis primeras ordenes después de tantos milenios.

-Tu duende cava más espacio para invocar algunos dormitorios, ustedes otros 2 vayan a averiguar por donde puedo entrar a matar al lord y tu acolito cuando el duende termine invoca dormitorios para necrófagos y un criadero de pollos para que se alimenten.

-Si señor- Dicen mis fieles lacayos malvados.

Mientras del lado del bien.

El canalla de Lord Vasillius patrullaba la puerta de los héroes, la puerta que conducía hacia la superficie, mientras tanto los 2 guardias que lo acompañaron, jugaban cartas.

-Perezosos, deberían estar patrullando y montando guardia, no jugando cartas- Dice el Lord.

-Señor, tranquilícese un poco, ese enemigo que tanto temen las princesas, no está en esta en Dodge Juntion – Dice uno de los guardias.

-¿Porque lo estaría? Si puede ir Canterlot que es la capital- Dice el otro guardia.

-Estúpidos, todos en Equestria montan guardia y los Unicornios construyen puertas de héroes en todas las ciudades, nadie sabe dónde está y no creo que realice un ataque directo- Dice el Lord cuando oyen el sonido de las picotas de uno de mis duendes.

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunta el Lord- Manténganse alerta, esto no tiene buena pinta.

-Muy bien señor- Dicen los dos guardias, dejando el juego y empuñando sus lanzas.

De vuelta con el lado del mal.

Lacayos necrófagos llegaban por doquier, atraídos por la comodidad de las camas y la jugosa carne de pollo crudo, eran 26, los necrófagos no son nada fuertes, hasta las largas garras de sus manos les pesan, pero estando en grupo, entrenándolos, alimentándolos, y obedeciendo como debe ser, pueden convertirse en una poderosa colonia de hormigas.

-Mi poder es ahora superior al del Lord, caven una entrada hacia donde se encuentra el Lord y ustedes necrófagos destruyan a todos los ponis que habitan esta miserable tierra- Les ordeno a mi tropas y con una voz ronca y gruesa me responden los 26 necrófagos :

-Enseguida amo.

Mientras con los ponis.

El Lord seguía patrullando, los 2 guardias miraban atentamente los muros donde se oían los sonidos de las picotas.

-Esto es aburrido, y ¿Si tal vez fueron un montón de topos o algo así?

-Si los topos manejan picotas, pues tendría sentido.

Vamos amigos tenia un buen casco de flor imperial antes de que interrumpiera el jefe, sigamos jugando.

-Bueno, 5 minutos mas y continuamos- Dice el guardia cuando al instante mis duendes cavan y se escucha tierra ser removida.

-¿Qué es eso? Sonó muy cerca- Dice un guardia, cuando una de las paredes empieza a derrumbarse, ladrillo por ladrillo hasta que se tumba y los guardias se sorprenden y al instante el Lord abandona su puesto y corre a echar un vistazo, los guardias estaban segados por la tierra que se levantó cuando cayó esa pared, aunque uno de los dos arroja su lanza con fuerza y logra atravesar a tres de mis necrófagos pero al instante salen muchos más y entre varios agarrando el arma del otro guardia el resto aprovechan y destripan con sus garras y dientes al guardia y con el otro lo mismo ya que no podía ver y no tenía armas, cuando sale el Lord exclamándome:

-¡Aléjate malvado! No debes amenazar a Dodge Juntion con tus modos malignos- Cuando el muy idiota corre estúpidamente y al instante es mordido, cortados atravesados y desmembrados por mis necrófagos. Va que basura y yo que me estaba ilusionando.

-No… nos… derrotaras, te venceremos…maldito- Son las últimas palabras de esa basura antes de morir por hemorragia y por todas las cosas que le hicieron mis ciervos jajaja, cuando le ordeno a mis ciervos:

-Oigan por higiene llévense ese cadáver apestoso de aquí.

-Amo esto pertenecer usted- Me dice un necrófago dándome una gema color celeste, vaya que era bella, mientras la observo y pienso '' Van 1 de 12''.

Mientras en el mundo de arriba.

Los ponis disfrutaban de un soleado y fresco día, cometas por aquí y cometas por allá, helados, potros jugando, yeguas y corceles paseando, viejos alimentando a las aves, todo de maravilla para ellos, pero un asco para mí, cuando creo mi conjuro obscureciendo el cielo, no se veía nada, cuando por la puerta de la superficie salen varios necrófagos y también por debajo de la tierra iluminando el pueblo con sus ojos rojos y sedientos de sangre, se oyen llantos por doquier cuando solo se callan en un instante, pronto los cometas dejaron de volar, los paseos los realizaban mis necrófagos por todas las calles matando y ellos se alimentaban con las tripas de los viejos.

Mientras debajo de la tierra.

Me sorprendí en un momento, ya que me había crecido una mano, lo que decía que los ponis de esta tierra habían sido aniquilados, y recuperare más partes cuando halla destruido más pueblos, cuando aparece mi mentor otra vez.

-Bien hecho Guardián… has aplastado a Lord Vasillius y has conquistado tu primer pueblo, es un comienzo muy prometedor- Me dice mientras yo le respondo con ''Gracias'' mientras me inclino en forma glamorosa.

**Información actual: Branahook… La guerra y el ántrax han invadido esta tierra como pulgas a una rata, gracias a tus constantes esfuerzos la región es ahora un lugar que da lástima.**

* * *

**Hola amigos, somos Adrian, Alexander y Gerardo, los autores de este fanfic , escribimos en grupo el fanfic ya que si lo escribo solo pues me saldría muy feo, bueno solo queremos agradecer por leer este fanfic y que no lo dejen de leer porque lo haremos lo mas interesante posible ya que somos tres cabezas, no olviden dejar reviews por favor y cualquier reclamo estamos utilizando este wikia: . /wiki/Equestria para hacer los capitulos sin nada mas que de cir nos despedimos, chau.**


End file.
